I Hate That I Love You!
by rainbowcatgirl
Summary: Human! Sollux x Reader. You have a crush on your best friend, Sollux Captor. He broke your heart and want to get even with him. You crash his party by going with Karkat. You do everything to get on his nerves. Will you both every be friends, or even more?
1. Heart Broken

Your name is (f/n), and is best friends With Sollux Captor. When you were both 6, he moved next door to you, and ever since then you've been friends. Some of your other friends would tease you in the 5th grade saying you and him liked each other. Well the part about you liking him did happen but not until you were 13.

You are 15 and Sollux's birthday is coming up this weekend. He is turning 16. His parents wanted to through him a big party, like a Sweet 16, but for a guy. He invited the entire school. One requirement was that you must have someone accompany you, like a friend or a date. You wanted to ask him to go with you, but of course you either just run away or change the subject.

"Hey (f/n)! Wanna hang out after school? We can do homework then video gameth if you like." Sollux came up to you. You nod.

"Sure! But remember I'll need alot of help on Algebra homework! Ms. Lalonde didn't explain it well tonight especially when she said for us to figure it out on our own and she just passed out. Intoxication I assume." Sollux snicked.

"Ha! Ha! Very Funny!", you giggled and walked to your next class. You watched the time as the minute hand reached 2:45pm. The bell rang loud and proud like every day.

You walked outside waiting for Sollux. You looked at your watch, it read 3:00 pm. Where was he?

You go inside the school looking from hallway to hallway. You then stop at his locker, he wasn't there. You frowned. Maybe he left already. You were near the school entrance when you heard his voice calling someone. It wasn't you he was calling. You turned around and you saw him talking to Aradia.

You still had a frown on your face and you hid behind some lockers to watch.

"Hey Aradia! Thith weekend I have my party, and my parentth wanted me to bring a date. Tho I thought of you. Would you go with me?"

You just silented teared up, but still watching them. You had a big knott in your stomach. It hurt so much, it felt like you were being stabbed.

"Maybe Sollux, I will have to check my schedule. I may be going out of town this weekend to visit my sick grandmother." Aradia said with a sweet smile.

Sollux saw a glimpse of your blotchy face. "(f/n)? Is that you?" He began to rage. "Are you watching me?"

You sniffled. "No! You said We were going to hang out after to school today but you lied. You'd rather hang out with Aradia than me! I had thought you might want to bring me since we are best friends. I hate you. I' not going to hang out with you."

You ran out of the building crying your heart out. You heard him calling your name and chasing you, but he gave up after some time. How could he?


	2. Wonderful Plans

You ran home and laid on your bed crying into your pillow. You now knew he didn't love you. It's over. You no longer have a purpose of living. _Ring! Ring!_

Who could be calling at such a terrible time?! You cursed under breath. You looked at your phone : **Sollux Captor**. What does he want?

You sighed and picked up the phone. "H-Hello?" You mumbled with sniffles. "(f/n)! I'm thorry! It ithn't my fault. My parentth want me to bring thomeone elthe bethideth you. They are thick and tired of me hanging out with just you! I thwear to God (f/n" You could hear him crying.

"I..." You couldn't speak. "I can thee you don't want to thpeak! And you know what! I hope you don't go and Aradia already thaid she would come with me. I don't care if you're my friend. My parentth were right. You are no good for me!" He hung up.

You felt that knott again. Is this how your going to die? In pain crying every tear out of you on this very bed? It's his fault. He never seemed to care for you. Maybe he just pretended to like and hang out with you. It's upsetting just thinking about it. He was everything to you. You felt like garabage now. _Sollux I hope you enjoy the rest of you life with this girl! I hate you to your guts!_

You cried even harder. You would never hate him. You still loved him. You were still going to go to the party since you were invited in the first place. How could you turn down a party? I mean for goodness sake there was going to be cake, pizza and other juck foods. You felt better. You got up and washed up in the bathroom. You were going to have the time of your life. You would invite Karkat Vantas, another good friend of yours, to go with you.

"In your face Captor!" You laughed in the mirror. You felt like you weren't even crying. This was going to be your best memory with your good friend Sollux! _Just wait Captor. _You smirk.


	3. Sollux's Party

The days went by, you bumped into him but just ignored him. You went day by day counting the days, hours, minutes, even seconds til his party. Noo apology from him yet. You asked Karkat to go with you and he seemed delighted to go with you.

Today was Friday, the day before the Party. Every one seems to be going because everyone kept talking about how great its going to be. Plus you kept hearing rumors about Aradia and Sollux either dating or they're about to. You just brushed it off your shoulders, but really deep inside half your heart was missing. He would complete the other half.

Your mother had made a special (f/c) dress with a (another f/c) sweater. She also wanted to embarrass you by making a matching Tuxedo for Karkat. You took many pictures of your and Karkat and posted it on Instagram. That pissed off Sollux but you didn't know that. Or not yet.

Karkat hooked your arm with his. "Excited?" He could see you were about to bounce off the walls. You nod with a good smiles. "(f/n) Thanks for picking me to go with you to the party. I think we should hang out more often. And your mother sure knows how to make some outfits." He smiles.

You gave a small innocent smile back and sighed. Maybe it won't be bad. Just maybe...

You saw everyone greeting Sollux and Aradia. Aradia had a dark red, a burgundy, colored strapless dress that went up to the knees. Her hair was also curled and had matching 4 inch high heels. Sollux, he was wear a black tuxedo, with a yellow tie. Yellow was his favorite color. To your surprise, he was wearing one white and black shoe you had gotten him last year for his birthday. Maybe he does still care. Sollux was walking your way.

"Your with this douche bag?" Sollux snickered. You smiled big and nodded. "We are going to have loads of fun!"

"Thtill (still) didn't think you would come tonight." He said. Aradia giggled.

You could tell Karkat was getting aggravated. "It's too bad Sollux picked us versus you." Aradia giggled again. You could also tell Sollux was feeling guilty, like he made a terrible mistake.


	4. The Argument

"Come on Karkat! These people just like to bitch!" You say loudly to Karkat earning a gasp from the crowd surrounding you. You pull Karkat away from everyone.

Karkat seemed surprised. "Um... Want to get something to drink?"

"I would be delighted." You were furious. He was an idiot picking the wrong side. He was your friend. Karkat came back with some punch. "Here (f/n)."

You tasted the punch and it tasted wierd. "Karkat? What is this?" "Fruit punch. Why?" You looked over at Roxy who had put vodka in the punch. She giggled and skipped off making out with Jane. People now a days!

"Um... nevermind." You put your drink down and sit. You saw Sollux and Aradia laughing with what-you-call "The Popular" kids. High and stuck up. Eridan, Feferi, Equius, Aradia and now even Sollux has join them. Oh god! How much you hate them.

You watched Karkat have like 3 cups of punch. His cheeks were as red as possible. "Hey (f/n)! Let's Daaaaaaaaance!" Karkat said with a slur. Yeup! He was drunk but you took him up for the offer. He lead you to the dance floor when you hear some fast up-beat somng change to a slow song. Not your personal preference but it worked for the moment. Sollux glanced at you dancing with Karkat.

"Having fun?" You smiled. He nodded with his flushed cheeks. "You dance well." He had said.

You shake your head. "I... uh learned from my dad. I'm not thaaat well at it, but you are pretty good yourself." He smiles and thanks you.

You hear Sollux's mother call everyone over to the cake. "Everyone! It's cake time!" Her voice is so cheery it's not funny.

Aradia smiled and stood next to Sollux while his mother was setting up the cake and candles. She just glared at you with evil eyes. "Sollux-bee!" Aradia shouted really loud. "Your friend keeps glaring at me." You look at her with surprise. "Exuse me!" You exclaimed.

"(f/n)! Leave Aradia alone! thhe'th (she's) done nothing to you tho leave her alone." Sollux lechured. "You believe this bitch over me? I was friends longer with you than anyone else here!" You hear the crowd gasp. "Thhe'th (she's) a more trusted friend than you!" He shouted back across the table. "And how do you know that?"

"I... I just do!" His mother tried to calm him down. "Honey, it's oka-" "Mom! Thtay (stay) out of this!" Sollux yelled at his mother. His mother lit the candles and watched as he was going to blow them out.

It happened like slow motions. You could hear clocks ticking, your hearting beating slow, and everything seemed to disappear except, Sollux and Aradia, and You and Karkat. You squeezed Karkat's hand. Something was happening.


	5. After the Candles

You groan. "Where am I?" You asked trying to pry open your heard some voice. "Ith (is) thte (she) ok?" There was Sollux's voice.

"Fuckass! It was your fault she's like this." Karkat was raged with stream. You could tell with a hint anger in his voice.

"Karkat! Give Sollux-Bee some slack." That's right. Aradia must be here as well. "Well, it's your fault This douche bag is like this!" Karkat said. You giggled in your mind.

"Gu-guys?" You tried to make out some words. "She's alive!" Some random dude had said. You must be at the party still. You must of pasted out after Sollux blowed out his candles. You finally were able to pry open your eyes.

"Hey (f/n)!" You hear Karkat but nothing from Sollux. You look at him with disappointment. He responded with guilt in his eyes. He was saying sorry. You looked away from Sollux and made eye contact with Karkat. You smiled at him. "Hey Karkat. What happened?" You asked trying to raise your head but failed. God it hurt! "Well, you fainted after Sollux blew out his candle. Now Are you okay?"

Sollux frowned at you but turned to Aradia. She gets on her tippy-toes and kisses him. I hate her to her guts. Sollux just pushes her away and says that now isn't a good time. She just glared at you. It wasn't your fault you're in this situation. Come to think about it, it's like pay back. Pay backs are always a bitch.  
"Hey Aradia! Watch your back!" Some random dude in the crowd said. Maybe the same from before. "She's gonna bite! Better stay away Aradia." A girl had warned her as well. She just growled and walked to "her group of friends." She can do waaaay better.

"Why don't we get you home?" Karkat asked, and he helps you up. You felt light headed. It was the punch. "I'm okay Karkat. Let's... uhh... let's go hang out with our other friends kay?"

He nods and walks off to another good friend of his, Gamzee Makara. You looked around and saw everyone was having a great time. Karkat with Gamzee. Jade and Terezi fighting over Dave. Feferi and Eridan are for once getting along. John pulling pranks on random students and running around like an idiot. Rose and Kanaya, and Jane and Roxy, doing sloppy make outs.

Gosh! You frowned. Last but not least was Sollux and Aradia, dancing to a slow song. That hurt a lot. You imagined that would be you and him like that ever since you were 13. He glanced over at you several times. He looked depressed but just put on a fake smile and show for Aradia, his mother, and the everyone else there. You were sure a few people knew how he was really feeling. How else can this night get any worse than what it was?


	6. Fighting, not the best idea

Well of course it got worse. Aradia tripped you on your face and laughed. Sollux just felt terrible for not standing up for you. "Sollux! What is wrong with you? She's doing every fucking thing horrible to me and all you do it STAND there?!" You exclaimed but also sobbing.

"Leave her alone (F/n)! God I withhed (wished) I never met you! Go to hell! Stop acting like thhe'th (she's) fucking devil when really, that'th (that's) you." He said the most regretful words. You wanted to run into his arms and cry like you would have done when you were younger, but he's not there anymore.  
"Let me know when you fucking learned how to growm up and then MAYBE we'll be better for each other. Fuck you and your fucking-shittyass future Sollux!" You screamed through your red, blotchy face. The crowd gasped right on que. "Hey man! Learn how to be chill to (l/n)." Dave defended you. You smile barely in relief.  
"Thtay (stay) out of thith (this) Thtrider (Strider). Thhe (she) thhould (should) be none of your concern." Sollux said calmly. Maybe this time he did mean it. Everything you thought he was to you was all just a big lie, an act.  
"I can do whatever the fucking my fucking heart desires Captor." he replied. You sighed. )Sollux. You gulped.  
Sollux's left eye, which was blue, began to twitch and punched Dave in the shoulder hard. Sollux had been pretty strong but not as stronger as some of the other boys in the school. Dave got pushed onto his back. He striked back and hit Sollux in his temple area. Blood began to go all over the place. Karkat now came into the action but got hit against the wall unconcious by Equius. You ran over to Karkat and cried. "No! No! NO!" You screamed.

This cannot be happening. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Maybe you're still knocked out. You looked at the time. It read 1:32 am. This had to be the worst day of your life. You pinched yourself but you were still there. You had to strike back. You kissed Karkat's forehead. Come one (f/n) Think! You were stuck on any ideas. You have to fight Sollux. You didn't want to but it was just for God's sake. You closed your eyes, breathed, and opened your eyes looking for Sollux. Where is he?

You spot him fighting Dave, like what had happened before. You looked over at Aradia, who was fighting Vriska. She was another great friend but got in trouble a lot in class. You walked low so you don't get any attetion during the other fights taking place. You had to move quickly. Faster (f/n)! You exclaimed to yourself. You were wrong a couple days ago. This is going to be gory, or so you think. You don't know because the fartherest you've made fist fighting contact was when you both were being playful.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Aradia yells. "(f/n!) Run!" Vriska shoots a punch in Aradia's shoulder knocking her into a table. The table actually broke. You snickered.  
Sollux had his back turned to you when fighting Dave. You ran up to Sollux and kicked him in the back. He jumped in surprise and hit you in the cheek. He stepped away from you. Dave had been knocked as well by Equius. Where is this guy coming from? Anyway, you had put your hand on your cheek. How. Dare. He. You were furios. You swung at him but he just ducked.  
You then turn around and try to kick him in his face, missing again. You have done whatever you could do but juts continue to miss him. he was THAT good. You couldn't believe it. Aradia was still fighting Vriska. Vriska is known as the school's strongest girl followed by Feferi.  
You panted and gave up. You tried to get to Karkat but clapsed right next to him.


	7. Who is he?

You moan. Where were you? You opened your eyes and looked around. "(F/n)! Your awake!" said some strange voice with a lisp. Who was he? "I'm sorry but who are you?" you said.  
"It's me Thollux!" he said shouting. You raised an eyebrow. "Liar." You were in a hospital gown. Why were you here? You were just fine. A nurse came in. "Nurthe, (f/n) doesn't know who I am." The nurse ran out of the room getting a doctor.

"Hello (f/n). I am Dr. Vantas. You were knocked out so that's why you are here." Ok so your name is (f/n). That's all you know now.  
Who are these other people? Some woman came in. She reminded you of someone.

Someone close. You closed your eyes. Memories came back. You father had died years ago. She was your mother. She was, she was crying. Why? She came up to you and hugged you. "Hi mom!" You said smiling and hugging her. She hugged you tighter.

Some other people had come in to see you. One guy named Karkat, who you found out was also knocked out as long as Dave. You became close with Karkat. Then a girl named Vriska was here every day telling you to get better. They seemed fimiliar but this Sollux kid. Who was he?

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Come in!" you yelled. "Hey (f/n). Jutht (just) wanted to drop by the thee (see) how you were. Are you okay?" You nodded. He sat at the end of your hospital bed and looked at you. "And your name is Sollux, right?" He smiled and nodded.

He began crawling on the bed and pinned you down to it. "I'm gonna make you remember who I am." He smirked and kissed you. You first had a moment of shocked and began melting into the kiss. He shoved his tounge into your mouth and you moaned. After about 3 minutes, he pulled away. You both had flushed faces and he just ran out the door.


	8. The Break Up

Sollux's POV  
Your name is Sollux Captor and you just ran after your kiss with your best friend, (f/n). Now you have to deal with Aradia, your girlfriend but soon to be ex-girlfriend. You want (f/n) to remember who you are, but then you have Aradia and the other "popular" kids to deal with.

You pulled out your iphone 5 and went to your contacts. "Aradia" was first on the list so you called. "Heeeeey Honeybeeeee!" Aradia giggled. "Hey, we need to talk, and like now!" You said very irrated. "Uh... okay Sollux. Where do we meet?" her voice changed drasticly.  
"I'm coming to your house. Actually I'm here tho open the damn door." She hung up on you and swiftly opened the door with a frightened face. "H-Hey Sol."

"We are over!" You said it like it was nothing. You turned around and walked like you never knew or cared for Aradia. She sobbed loudly and dashed towards you. She grabbed your arm. "Why, Sollux, Why? I thought you loved me." "I lied."

"This isn't over Captor." She said with a grin and let you go. You laughed and you could feel her negative vibes

.  
_ Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Who the hell is calling you now?! It was (f/n). Wonder what she wants. "Captor here!" You said one of you normal greetings. "Hey Sollux! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get mad at you, but it was that-" You cut her off.

"It'th (It's) okay (f/n). I've got it all taken cared off." You imagined her smiling. Her soft, cute, sweet little smile. She was one reason why you liked bees so much. She reminded you of honey bee.  
"The hospital released me because they said I was doing better. They said if I have any problem to go back but I think I'm fine. I'm home if you want stop by." She giggled. That giggled of (f/n) reminded me of the flowers that honey bees are attracted you.

"On my way. There is something we still need to discuss about." He said with a grin. "Bye Sol!" You crossed a couple street lights and walked into your guys' neighbor hood. This was going to be great!


End file.
